The Office
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Based of the US Series of the office, Rudy is regional manger of the Bobby Wassabi's Seaford Branch.


**Camera room/ Interview Room.**

Rudy poses, laying down on the floor, he starts laughing at himself "I'm a bit of a master of comedy, I'm Rudy Gillespie I'm the regional manger of the Bobby Wassabi Seaford branch"

Brody Carlson plays with his hands "So I've been working at Bobby Wassabi's for a year, and I'm trying my best not to improve in this company, because if I advance any further this will be my career" He stops and purses his lips "And if this was my career I'd have to throw myself in front of the bus I have to get a 7, just to get to this place"

Kim Crawford smiles at the camera "I'm Kim, I've been working at Bobby Wassabi's for 3 years, I work in accounting, my fiancé Colin he works in the New York Branch, so we don't get to see each other a lot but my office best friend Jack, is always there for me I really hope he finds some one"

Jack smirks "Basically all I do is help prank Milton with Brody, and talk to Kim. I try and make a sale a day sometimes I make two it just depends on whether Kim's fiancé Colin is in town"

Donna purses her lips "This is my first day, I'm working as the receptionist, mainly because my acting career went down like the titanic" she looks down and then does a massive smile looking up "Is there any hot guys? I've always had this fantasy about this uptight guy but I loosen him up on his desk if you know what I mean?" She laughs and winks at the camera "I hope I make friends"

Milton pushes his glasses up "I'm Milton Steven Krupnick, I'm from Pennsylvania but my parents got in trouble with our farm for classified reasons I can't tell mostly because my mother made me swear on the bible, but it's a very relaxed environment I'm a volunteer deputy on the weekends"

**The office. **

**Brody POV. **

I smirk as I look across my desk as I see Milton open his draw.

"DAMN IT!" He shouts, I smirk but cover it with my paper work.

Rudy walks out "What's going on?"

"Brody put my stuff in jello again!" He exclaims pulling out his now orange jello covered stapler.

The new receptionist burst out laughing, I look over at her and smile.

"How do you know it was me?" I ask innocently turning back around.

"Because you already did it 5 times! And it wasn't funny the first time!"

I stifle a laugh "Sorry Milton I've always been your biggest flan"

Rudy, The receptionist, Jack and Kim burst out laughing.

Kim whips around "You should of put him in CUSTARDY!"

I laugh.

Rudy faces the camera "That's how it's done round here"

"I'm just worried about company property damage"

I fake snore "Milton you need to lighten up this place is depressing as it is"

Rudy laughs but stops and faces me "I'm sorry what? Brody if you don't like you can find somewhere else"

I face the camera and mock being scared.

Rudys threats are the emptiest thing in the world.

**Camera room / Interview Room. **

Donna shrugs "I mean there's no Zac Efron's here otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you I'd probably be dry humping them in a corner" she laughs and holds up her hands in defense "Just kidding...I'm not a bore but I'm also not a whore!" she looks around the room "Brody's okay though, he's pretty cute...The only problem is he doesn't know my name"

**Jack POV. **

I go over and sit on Kim's desk "Hey Kimmy"

"Jackie!" She exclaims hugging me tightly, I blush hugging back.

"How is my best office buddy?"

Kim leans back in her chair "I want to find rope and a ladder I'm so bored!"

"I might have some in my car if you want"

Kim laughs "No, you'd have no one else to talk to"

I laugh "True you Kim Crawford are my life line"

We share a life.

"And you Jack Brewer, need a girlfriend"

I flush, and look into her gorgeous eyes "I do Kimmy, I need someone to take to your wedding"

Kim bites her lip "Oh you're not invited"

I mock hurt "This is why I don't trust accounts" I say storming away making Kim laugh, I smile at her laugh.

**Camera room / Interview Room. **

Brody nods "Yeah, I think Jack has a thing for Kim. I mean the only thing in the way is her fiancé but he's a shit-brick so really any day I'm expecting this wedding to be called off because of how much of a dick he is" He slaps a hand over his face "He's going to see this now, and he is going to kill me"

Donna sits down, "I honestly feel like Mean girls, so I'm probably going to sit in the toilet and eat on my own. But it really smells really bad, I don't know what kind of girls are going to this bathroom but they need to see a doctor with the fumes in that place"

**Brody POV. **

I look over my shoulder then open the fridge, I grab the plate with the tea-towel over the top and pull it out and put it on the table.

I pull the towel off and see Rudy's karate trophy from his office covered in orange jello.

I hear laughing behind me, I turn around and see the receptionist.

"Hey I'm Brody" I greet.

She laughs "I know I'm Donna Tobin"

I smirk "Well Tobin could you distract Rudy so I can put this in his office"

Donna smiles and leaves the room.

I look between the blinds and see Donna led on the floor, everyone surrounding her.

I quietly open the door, and sneak into the office, Donna opens her eyes and winks at me while they're not looking.

"I SEE THE LIGHT!" Donna exclaims coughing.

I chuckle to myself and place the jelloed trophy on Rudy's desk, I sneak back out and run towards everyone.

"What's going on?!" I exclaim, I wink at the camera.

Donna sits up "I'm feeling better now, actually I was practicing for my acting audience" she says standing up and bowing.

I clap loudly, with a shrug and a smile.

Everyone frowns and walks away murmuring.

**Camera room / Interview Room. **

Brody smiles "So Donna is pretty cool, but she has pyscho potential, trust me my nanny was an actress and she set my dad's car on fire" He shrugs "Maybe it was just her, but it has made my weary of nannys and actresses"

Donna grins at the camera with a thumbs up "I'm in with the Plastics! No more eating in the bathroom on my own!"

**AN this is was shockingly terrible but oh well.**

**Addicted to the office!**

**Continue?**

**Fave character?**


End file.
